Love and Destiny
by Tigerlily3rd
Summary: One-shot Draco confiscates a book on love and comes to a conclusion about his own love tortured soul.


Love and Destiny  
  
By, Tigerlily  
  
Disclaimer: I afraid I don't own any of this. (boo hoo)  
  
Summary: One-shot (woo hoo) Draco confiscates a book on love and comes to a conclusion about his own love tortured soul.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is not set at any particular time. Draco is a prefect though and has been on the good side though who knows how long. So you can draw your own conclusions. Also the object of Draco's affections is unknown. Personally I like to think Harry is, but if you're not cool with that don't think about it.  
  
****  
  
Draco had started his rounds when he heard it, the strident sound of young girls giggling. With a determined step he marched down the corridor to confront the offending little buggers.  
  
Five young girls were crowded about in a circle, their faces shrouded by their hair, as they bent over something with obvious delight.  
  
"First years are not to be loitering in the hallways at this time!" Draco announced watching with pleasure as they shrieked in surprise.  
  
After much labored breathing they finally recovered enough to look up at him. Draco smirked at the glances he received. He DID look rather good in his opinion as well. One of the girls, who bore a remarkable resemblance to Pansy, pug nose and all, finally spoke up.  
  
"We're not First Years!"  
  
Draco gave an exaggerated yawn and shrugged his shoulders. Second years then, it doesn't matter to me either way. You don't belong here, so move it or I'll write you up!"  
  
The five girls scurried with scarves and cloaks for a few moments and then trudged off in the direction of their respective common rooms. Draco had no doubt that the girls had been waiting for him. First years were always loitering in the hallways to catch a glimpse of the God descended to earth, known as Draco Malfoy.  
  
On inspecting the hallway though, Draco noticed a battered book on the ground. No doubt this was the infamous thing that they had all been gathered about.  
  
With a smirk Draco picked up the book. It looked harmless enough. What was inside though?! Were there naughty pictures or rubbishy, romantic, dime stories?  
  
He pocketed the book and decided to look at it later. He did have his rounds to finish after all.  
It wasn't until two hours later that Draco managed to have some time to himself, in the Slytherin boy's dormitory, to look at the book. With a mild amount of curiosity Draco allowed the book to fall open.  
  
Immediately his eyes were drawn to the words on the page.  
  
O my luve's like a red, red rose That's newly sprung in June: O my luve's like the melodie That's sweetly play'd in tune. -Robert Burns-  
  
'Poetry!,' Draco snorted. Of all the things he could have confiscated. This was undoubtedly the worst. The amount of sappy, drivel, poets could spew out had always amazed him. The ability of girls, to eat it up, though, was equally incredible.  
  
'Love is none of these things.' Draco thought with bitterness. He attempted to close the book, but was stopped by a single quote on the facing page.  
  
"O what a heaven is love! O what a hell!" -Thomas Deckker-  
  
Now this, Draco snorted, with a grin that didn't reach his eyes, he could relate to. He would never admit that he was in love, or that his love was what had spurred him to change.  
  
More interested now, Draco idly flipped the pages of the well worn book.  
  
"Who ever loved that loved not at first site?" -Christopher Marlowe-  
  
'Well,' Draco thought with shake of the head. 'Maybe there was something to be said for these poets.'  
  
Again Draco flipped the pages, openly interested now. 'Though why? It's not as though I actually would say anything, so I don't need advice. Do I?' Draco thought in consternation.  
  
Looking for answers Draco perused the pages of the book and found just the right quote. "'Tis better to have loved and lost Than never to have loved at all." -Alfred, Lord Tennyson -  
  
Draco gulped. "Perhaps it would be possible. No" Draco stood up abruptly and the book fell to the floor with a thump, as Draco jumped for the exit. Two feet away from the door Draco paused and risked a glance at the book. It looked quite harmless from afar. Feeling foolish Draco approached the book again and read what was on the page.  
  
"Two minutes later Blaise Zambini was collecting up scattered books with Pansy's help. Both were looking after Draco with confusion etched clearly on their faces.  
  
The black fabric of his cloak was rippling out after him, yet he didn't appear to be running away. No, for once in his life Draco wasn't running away, he was towards something, or rather someone. He was tired of waiting for destiny this time destiny would have to catch up.  
  
In the boys dormitory a small book lay forgotten on the floor. Its words of wisdom echoing through the ages.  
  
"One word frees us from all the weight and pain of life: That word is love." -Sophocles- 


End file.
